


AU August

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt Days 7 & 8.Beta’d by whistlingwindtree.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Old West

The atmosphere around Daisy was quiet, calm. The quiet wind blowing over the prairie, the crackle of her campfire, the sunset, the steady breathing of her horse. 

Relaxing, she supposed, but that’s not how she felt inside. On the inside, her mind was swirling and she couldn’t sit still.

After all, it had been almost two and a half years since she had last been in the Arizona Territory. Coulson had moved her and the rest of the gang up north after bounty hunters had sniffed out their hideout. 

Two and a half years without seeing Robbie.

Daisy wrapped her arms around her legs, staring into the fire. What if he’d moved on,

wasn’t even looking for her signal fire, finally moved out of Hillock Heights with his brother like he always told her he wanted too. 

“I’ll give it a few more minutes, then I'll head back to the gang,” she told herself. 

Slowly, minutes turned to hours and at some point, Daisy dozed off. She didn’t even realize it until the sound of footsteps woke her up. On pure instinct, she grabbed her rifle, stood up and  _ whirled- _

“Hey, stranger.” 

She lowered her rifle, “Robbie!” 

He laughed as he dismounted from his horse, and Daisy wasted no time barreling into him with a hug. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner,” he apologized, leaning down to kiss her and she met him easily, she’d missed him so much. “Davis and Piper got into a fight and brought the whole saloon down with them.”

Coulson would have a cow if he knew she was sneaking away from camp to see a small town sheriff. But, curled up in Robbie’s arms, listening to his voice as he recounted the bar fight. Daisy couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was right where she belonged.


	2. Immortal Creatures

As a general rule, Robbie typically avoided vampire based literature. They were usually depicted as hot, brooding monsters which was unrealistic at best and hard on the self esteem at worst. 

He’d been a vampire for a few decades and in all those years  he hadn’t read a vampire novel that wasn’t incredibly tacky. Meaning it was the perfect thing to get Gabe for his birthday.

Which was how Robbie ended up meeting Daisy Johnson, an up-and-coming author, who had a midnight signing for her debut novel.

Truth be told, he didn’t mind going to her book signing, and when Gabe expressed that he’d liked the book, Robbie decided to go to her second. 

Then her third. 

After he got her fourth book signed, Gabe couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Dude, you have a problem.” 

Robbie, who was in the process of leaving the house, tried acting nonchalant.  “Don’t you have homework to do?” he deflected, even though neither of them have been at a school in decades.  He surreptitiously pocketed his keys and headed to the door.

“Why would I have homework? Don’t change the subject!” Gabe called as Robbie left the house. 

Robbie flipped his keys as he strode towards his car, feeling exhilarated.  He hadn’t told Gabe, but tonight was different. Because he wasn’t going to the Zephyr Book Bin where Daisy usually had her signings, but instead to her house where she would be waiting for him so they could go to the movies.

The ride to Daisy’s house wasn’t a long one, but to Robbie, it was an eternity. 

He hadn’t been on anything resembling a ‘proper’ date for a long, long time so to say he was nervous when he parked in Daisy’s driveway was an understatement. However, it was the kind of nervousness that as she slid into the passenger seat, it turned into a subtle excitement that he hadn’t felt in even longer. 

He took a deep breath and faced her. 

“You ready?” 

Her smile was brilliant. “Ready.” 


End file.
